Birthday Night
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Primeiro aniversário de Regina após Emma quebrar a maldição! Emma planeja uma comemoração apenas para as duas!


Não existia mais maldição! Mas isso não incomodava mais Regina Mills. Pelo contrário, para Regina havia sido o recomeço depois de tanta dor. Havia encontrado o amor que julgava não ser capaz de sentir. Amava Emma com todas as forças que tinha em seu coração. Seria também o primeiro aniversário de Regina. E ela finalmente poderia dizer que tinha uma família. Isso a completava e a fazia feliz. Ter Emma e Henry ao seu lado acalentava o apaixonado coração de Regina. Eles eram os amores da vida da morena.

Primeiro havia sido preparada uma pequena comemoração em família. Emma e Henry cuidaram dos detalhes para Regina ter o melhor aniversário de sua vida. Com direito a tudo o que pedia uma festa de aniversário. Bolo! Parabéns para você! E Emma havia se aventurado na cozinha e milagrosamente a comida estava maravilhosa. Risos e alegria invadiram a mansão da família. Regina se emocionou e lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

- Obrigada meus amores! – disse Regina com a voz embargada.

- Meu amor! Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo! Eu te amo! – disse Emma com um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

- Eu te amo também! Como eu nunca imaginei que eu fosse capaz de amar novamente.

- Mãe! Eu confio sempre em você! Você mudou por mim e em consequência disso pode encontrar o amor. Hoje eu estou declarando todo o amor que eu sinto por você. – disse Henry abraçando Regina apertadamente.

- Assim eu vou chorar mais do que eu já estou chorando. Estou tão feliz em ter vocês em minha vida. Eu encontrei a felicidade novamente. Obrigada por me fazerem tão feliz. – disse Regina muito emocionada.

- Que tal um abraço coletivo? – sugere Henry.

Os três se abraçam e ficam durante algum tempo assim. Somente o silêncio e o calor que irradiavam daqueles corpos. Os três eram uma família feliz.

Depois da pequena comemoração Emma levou Henry para dormir na casa de um amigo. Regina nem contestou, pois sabia que Emma estava preparando alguma surpresa. Ela fingia não perceber que Emma ficou aos cochichos com Henry, Mary Margareth e Ruby durante aquela semana.

- Pobre Miss Swan! Para quem enxerga a mentira a quilômetros de distância, você ainda tem muito que aprender. Não sabe nem mentir direito. – pensou Regina.

Algum tempo depois, Emma retorna com um olhar misterioso e pergunta à Regina.

- Está preparada? – perguntou maliciosamente.

- Miss Swan! O que você está aprontando? Conheço muito bem esse seu olhar.

- Aprontando? Eu? – pergunta Emma fazendo um biquinho sexy.

- Isso mesmo Emma! Você precisa aprender a mentir, sabia? Ou você acha que eu não reparei os seus burburinhos durante a semana.

- Fui pega em minhas mentiras. Mas, que eu saiba Regina Mills, eu sou a xerife da cidade. Portanto, quem irá fazer o interrogatório sou eu.

- Não se esqueça de que amanhã nós duas temos um dia árduo de trabalho. Eu, como prefeita recém-eleita e você como xerife dessa cidade. Todos os habitantes dependem de nós. Precisamos manter a ordem em Storybrooke.

- Vou começar a revelar os meus misteriosos burburinhos durante a semana. Quero que preste bastante atenção. Ouviu?

- Ouvi! Vamos xerife! Prossiga! Achei que não iria começar. – diz Regina com a voz transbordando sensualidade.

- Primeiramente eu estou informando que amanhã não iremos trabalhar.

- Não iremos? – questiona Regina.

- Sim! Ruby ficará para mim na delegacia. Eu estou tirando folga para me dedicar totalmente a você.

- Mas eu irei ter que trabalhar amanhã. Lamento estragar os seus planos. – provoca Regina.

- Isso nós resolvemos com apenas um telefonema e uma boa mentira. – sussurra Emma encostando seus lábios na boca de sua amada.

- Deixa essa parte para mim! Digamos que mentira não é o seu ponto forte! – responde Regina de forma irônica.

- Isso é o que veremos! – ronrona Emma arranhando levemente as costas de Regina em movimentos circulares.

Regina sente um arrepio perpassando por toda a sua coluna vertebral. Como se fosse abrir uma fenda em suas costas de tanto prazer que estava sentindo. Também provocava Emma, atiçando a loira com olhares maliciosos e com sua mão passando pelos seios da loira. Emma não querendo perder a compostura diante de Emma cravou suas unhas em Regina. Queria que a morena ficasse em suas mãos. Era o presente de aniversário que queria dar para Regina. Queria a encher de prazer.

- Miss Swan! O que está acontecendo? – pergunta Regina com a voz trêmula causada pelo prazer.

- É surpresa prefeita! – sussurra Emma arrepiando Regina da cabeça aos pés.

- Calma Emma! Assim nem iremos conseguir chegar ao quarto.

- Quarto? Quem te disse que iremos para o quarto? Você acha que eu iria ser tão previsível assim?

- Então aonde iremos Miss Swan? – pergunta Regina entrando no jogo de palavras de Emma.

- Tente adivinhar Regina Mills! Isso se você for capaz. – desafia Emma com um olhar provocante enquanto dá uma leve mordiscada em seu lábio superior.

- Não terei nenhum tipo de ajuda? – questiona Regina fazendo beicinho.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. Você anda sendo uma menina muito má! – diz isso puxando Regina para si dando um beijo bem caliente nela.

- E você está sendo pior ainda me matando de tanto prazer querida. – sibila Regina.

- Vejamos então! Vou te dar pistas. Se você acertar o meu desafio eu irei arrancar minhas peças de roupas e ficarei nua somente para você.

- Será por isso que está mais vestida que o habitual? – questiona Regina.

- Aceita então minha proposta prefeita?

- Acordo feito xerife!

As duas se encaram ferozmente e se beijam. As línguas dançavam numa velocidade já conhecida entre as duas. Emma sabia que Regina adorava ser mordiscada no pescoço e hoje ela queria satisfazer a mulher que amava de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- Ah! Ah! Emma mais forte! Me morde mais forte! – gritava Regina.

- Espere querida! Vou iniciar o desafio! É um lugar quente na maioria do tempo. É muito acolhedor!

- Deve ser a sala de estar! Que tem a lareira para nos aquecer!

- Resposta errada! Quando te vejo toda vestida nesse lugar, a vontade que me dá é te despir toda e te fazer minha naquele chão gelado. Quero te provar em cima da mesa enquanto nós iremos realizar um fetiche que já imaginamos em algumas noites bem produtivas.

- Me deixa pensar um pouco. – responde Regina com um olhar malicioso para cima de Emma.

- Pense! Pense!

- Vejamos! – pensa Regina ajeitando o decote de seu vestido fazendo que propositadamente uma parte de seu seio aparecesse.

- Tempo esgotado prefeita.

- Seria nossa tão desejada cozinha?

-Acertou minha rainha! Agora serei obrigada a tirar todas as minhas roupas e ficar nua.

- Não! Quem irá te despir sou eu. Afinal, eu consegui acertar o seu desafio.

- Como quiser Miss Mills!

Regina nem espera Emma terminar de falar e começa a beijar Emma intensamente. Ao começar a despir Emma, a loira a interrompe e sussurra para ela.

- Vamos terminar isso na cozinha!

Ao chegar à cozinha Regina tirou as botas de Emma e ficou admirando os pés de Emma. Pés que sempre a pisavam durante o ato sexual das duas. Em questão de segundos, com uma habilidade sobre humana Regina despiu Emma que já se encontrava inteiramente nua.

-Regina! Só está faltando algo.

- O que? – questiona a prefeita surpresa.

- Eu estou toda nua e você ainda está completamente vestida.

- Isso você pode resolver agora mesmo. Eu te autorizo! – responde Regina com o seu típico olhar superior.

Emma prensa Regina na geladeira e lhe dá beijos intensos que fazem todo o ar da morena sumir de seus pulmões. Com as mãos desce até o vestido de Regina. Tenta uma primeira vez e nada. Após a segunda tentativa reclama, pois estava tendo dificuldades em abrir o vestido.

- Poderia ter colocado um vestido mais fácil de sair. – protesta Emma.

- Eu achei que você gostava de desafios. Achou que eu iria facilitar para você, Miss Swan? - questiona Regina com sua voz mais rouca que o habitual que enchia Emma cada vez mais de prazer.

Em questão de segundos, Emma conseguiu driblar o probleminha com o vestido de Regina. E se não tivesse conseguido abrir, ela iria o arrancar a força do corpo de Regina, nem que fosse necessário usar uma tesoura para picotar o vestido. Fato que ali, ele não seria um obstáculo entre as duas. Logo em seguida, Emma pergunta a mulher.

- Que tal morango com chantilly?

- Excelente ideia Emma Swan! Você pensou em tudo! - diz Regina passando suas mãos pelo corpo nu de Emma.

Emma pega o spray de chantilly e passa sobre todo o seu corpo. Caprichou, pois a noite seria muito proveitosa. Segurando os morangos em suas mãos Emma desafia Regina.

- Vem provar o meu chantilly! Vem! – disse com uma voz extremamente sexy.

Regina vai até Emma e começa a lamber todo o chantilly que estava sobre o corpo da xerife. Ao chegar perto dos seios de Emma, além de lamber dava leves mordiscadas que levaram Emma ao delírio. Regina sabia muito bem o que fazia, e levar Emma a loucura era o que ela fazia de melhor. Adorava ter Emma sobre controle, isso a fazia sentir o poder em suas mãos. Emma puxa o rosto de Regina para cima e começa a beija-la. Emma vai descendo suas mãos sobre as costas nua de Regina. Em seguida Emma deita Regina em cima da mesa e mordisca lentamente os seios da prefeita. Emma desce lentamente até o sexo de Regina onde lambe querendo sentir o gosto da morena.

-Emma! Eu te quero dentro de mim! – sussurrou Regina cheia de desejo.

Emma introduziu dois dedos dentro de Regina e à medida que empurrava mais fundo, sentia o centro da morena se contrair em seus dedos e ao olhar para sua amada vê a prefeita revirando os olhos de tanto prazer.

- Então senhora prefeita, que tal mais um pouco disso? Hein? – a loira provocava alternando as estocadas hora mais intensas e outra hora mais leves, com a onda de tesão e prazer a prefeita mal conseguia articular uma frase coerente e a xerife se aproveitou disso.

- Bem, como eu não ouvi respostas presumo que quer que eu pare não é mesmo?

Quando Emma dá a entender que vai tirar os dedos de dentro de Regina, a mesma a olha de uma forma um pouco maligna e sussurra em um grunhido.

- Nem ouse Xerife Swan! Nem ouse! – sua voz mal saíra, mas era evidente que Regina necessitava de mais, precisava sentir Emma Swan dentro dela mais uma vez.

Emma Swan enterra os dois dedos em Regina o mais fundo que conseguiu. Uma onda elétrica percorreu todo o corpo de Regina e um grito de prazer ecoou por toda a casa. Um orgasmo a atingiu em cheio. Emma olha para Regina que tinha uma expressão feliz em seu rosto. Aos poucos retira seus dedos de dentro da morena e se deita ao seu lado na mesa. Delicadamente a abraça onde suavemente beija sua amada.

Regina encostou sua cabeça nos ombros de Emma enquanto a xerife acariciava seus cabelos. Havia sido o melhor aniversário de Regina. Porque ela passou ao lado das pessoas que mais amava em sua vida.


End file.
